


escargot and whisky

by rocket_rach



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Human shield, Hurt/Comfort, Whumptober 2019, attempted homicide, day 4 - human shield, mentions of other bat siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: it's another garish wayne gala, and damian's getting boredday four - human shield





	escargot and whisky

Damian Wayne tugged at the tie that was strangling him. He hated these events his father insisted on throwing. Big, garish galas decked in streamers and gilded flowers, escargot left to sit out and spoil on each round table, and expensive whisky and wine disappearing like it was the end of the world.

He kind of wished the world was ending. Then, at least, he’d have an excuse to leave.

Damian drifted. He’d shadow one sibling for a bit, catching bits and pieces of their forced conversations, only moving on when it was obvious that they’d caught onto him. Currently, he was following Duke around. Thomas was obviously out of his league, only speaking when one of the elder brothers dragged him into conversation. Damian had been following Duke for about fifteen minutes now. There was no sign that the most recently adopted sibling had any idea he was being followed.

“Tsk,” he grumbled as Dick pointed his finger accusingly at him.

Maybe it was time for him to move onto Cass. The former assassin had been sticking close to Bruce all night. He’d witnessed her stealing some of his father’s hors d’oeurves

“Don’t try it,” Cass signed to Damian as he moved closer.

“Why?”

“Assassin.”

The hair on the back of Damian’s neck raised up. Cass hadn’t been sticking close to Bruce because she was hungry, she’d been sticking close to him because there was a threat. Damian quickly crossed over to them, putting on the “Young Child Needs Comfort” act. He sniffled, taking extra care to rub at his eyes. The socialite Bruce had been talking to cooed in commiseration, bending down.

A blade dropped from her pink silk sleeve. She sprang up, but Damian lunged. The silver knife did not embed itself in Bruce as the assassin had planned, but instead slipped under Damian’s collar. Cassandra was on the woman in an instant, using her weight to throw the woman to the ground as the people around them began yelling. Large hands grabbed Damian, spinning him so he was hidden behind Bruce. The painful haze of the knife, Damian could hear Cass’s blows landing in quick and angry succession.

The last thing Damian saw before his eyes rolled into the back of his head was Cass standing with bloodied fists over an unconscious form.

When Damian woke up, Cass was sitting on the end of his bed. She raised an eyebrow, but he caught the relieved smile flashed across her face.

“Bad?” He asked.

“We had to force Bruce to sleep. The blade was poisoned.”

“Damn,” Damian whispered as his head thunked back to his pillow. “It was the Shadows. Mother probably sent them.”

“It wasn’t meant for you,” she signed. “There was a note. Dick’s headed there to see what’s going on. You nearly died, Damian.”

They both looked up as a large shadow crossed the doorway. Bruce stood, dark circles ringing his eyes and exhaustion clear on his unshaven face. He took a step towards them, then paused to grip the door frame.

“I’m okay, Father,” Damian murmured.

“I’ll told you so,” Cass signed to the anxious billionaire. “I told you he was too stubborn to die.”

**Author's Note:**

> me, stabbing damian: you are so precious to me. do you know this? i love you. you are a little baby.


End file.
